The Will to Live
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: To live an like empty shell is bad. Not even Sasuke should and if he won't come back willingly...then damnit! Sakura's gonna do it for him! Mild swearing & violence. May change rating. [SasuSaku] NejiTen, NaruHina BETTER THEN SOUNDS! R & R!


****

Hello! I'm new to the whole 'Naruto fanfics' so please bear with me! I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to see if it was good enough to continue! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

----X----

To live a life as empty shell, well...it's not really living, is it? You have no spirit, no emotion, and no real reason to exist. You have lost the will to live. You are just...there. It is a difficult and un- enjoyable road to take on the path of life and not many people survive it. But, one of our little shinobi chose that path.

Yes, yes...Sasuke Uchiha has been an empty shell for quite sometime, only keeping alive by his obsession to complete his goal. It has been five years since he left Kohona. Five years since he betrayed all Kohona and broke a certain konichi's heart. As well, it had been two years since he left the sound and had killed Orochimaru. But it had only been ten minutes since he officially had no reason to live. Sasuke chose that road and claims to have never regretted it, but sometimes he caught himself wondering if it was really worth it all. He looked down at his bloody hands, then to the equally bloody body down below.

He thought as glanced down once more at Itachi's lifeless body. Sasuke could feel the world spinning. His vision was hazy and he was shaking slightly. He was completely out of chakra. 

He had just been staring down at his brothers' lifeless body, as if expecting it to pop right back up and attack. I guess...he just couldn't believe he finally did it...it took years but he finally completed his life. Now, Sasuke was slightly wondering if he had anything else to live for. One picture sprung in his mind but he read it...it was just too blurry...He shook it out of his head and gave one final look at his brother.

And with that last thought, Sasuke gave into the darkness. 

----X----

"_NARUTO NO BAKA!!!!!_" The scream was shrill and damn right _loud_. Anyone within earshot would have fainted. A young woman with mysterious pink hair, which oddly was covered in some brown substance (A/N: Don't think watcha thinking!), had her fist clenched and her gaze deadly enough to kill anybody within range. Just to put it plainly, Sakura Haruno was pissed.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK, DAMNIT!!!" The said boy was running for his life. He was sweating like hell, and feared his pink-haired companion. Sakura gave another shrill scream of his name and ran after him. Needless to say, she was catching up pretty quickly. Naruto sighed- it was just a harmless joke!

Okay so maybe it wasn't exactly the most harmless joke in the world...but all he did was dump a bucket of mud on her hair! That's all! He quickened his pace. Naruto knew that if Sakura caught up with him- he was dead. Big time.

Naruto sighed again. He just didn't understand girls.

"Sakura! The mud will come out! I'm pretty sure the worms' will-"

"THERE WERE in that mud too!?!?! NARUTO YOU ARE _SOOO_ DEAD!!!" Naruto tried to run more, but he suddenly felt something grab his leg. More like some_one_. Naruto turned around and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sakura...you wouldn't really kill me over one little prank would y-"

"WORMS! NARUTO! WORMS!" She then began to rapidly beat the shit out of Naruto, who probably could have got away if 1. Sakura wasn't so strong, 2. His legs weren't so tired, and 3. If they author felt like being nice. Sadly, none of those things were coming true anytime soon. After Naruto was about one punch away from consciousness, the author felt pity and decided to let someone interrupt.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Hokage Tsunade calls for your presence and- what the hell is going on!?" Sakura turned from beating up Naruto and stood up.

"It's nothing...what does she want us for?" Sakura calmly waited for answer, as if she not almost killed some poor idiot. Naruto, shaking hard, stood too. His face was red, covered with bruises, and looked if he had some problems breathing, his hair was completely ruffled and sticking out everywhere (more then usual), he had large bumps on his head, and lastly he didn't think his arm was supposed to be bent the way it was.

"So...er...what does Granny Tsunade want?" The ANBU, who was just sent out to retrieve the two, was finally getting over the shock and resumed his calm manor.

"Er...yes...She says she has a job for Sakura, and it's something you'll both want to see." The two ninja's glanced at each other, then Sakura shrugged.

"Okay...let's go Naruto!" Naruto nodded, and then started to become more energetic.

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT! TO THE HOKAGE TOWER AWAY-"

"Naruto shut up!" Naruto rubbed his new bump received from Sakura- didn't she just hurt me enough?? Geez…

And off they headed, unknown to them the surprise that awaited them...

----X----

"Do you think it's wise letting them see him? I mean, in the position he's in? Isn't there someone else besides Sakura who-"

"Shizune! You know very well Sakura is the only one who can do this! She is the only one skilled enough!"

"But Lady Tsunade...couldn't you-"

"No!" Tsunade sighed. She knew it wouldn't be easy for Sakura, and even Naruto...but she was the only one who could do this. This was a matter and life and death! Sakura knows how to these situations...even if the patient is him...

Tsunade looked out the window. The glanced at the bed-ridden boy. She sighed and rubbed her head.

'Uchiha...you are one heck of a migraine...'

----X----

Well? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Could do better? Tell me! Please read and review!

Though I do think I'm rushing it a little...R&R!

Erin Rose


End file.
